Isirah and Kur (Rewritten)
by Cyline the Cherry Blossom
Summary: On his family vacation, Zak finds a strange girl asleep in a hollowed out tree. He can tell she has immense powers and even finds himself surprised when his own Kur powers come back. Little does he know that several centuries old organizations, clans, and two powerful twins are after the girl and her power. This may be a little more than he bargained for.
1. Prologue

_I really felt like rewriting this story. Not sure why, just did I guess. I think this idea is really different, but much better. Sorry if you like the old one. :(_

* * *

The man and woman leaned over their newly born children, eagerly awaiting the moment when they would open their eyes. Slowly, the boy's eyes slid open, revealing big blue orbs as he gave a soft cry. After a few moments, the woman gave a soft cry, the girl had not opened her eyes. She looked at her husband, tears pooling in her blue eyes, "She's dead, D'Sool. She never even had a chance to live."

D'Sool watched his crying wife, tears filling his own eyes. He pushed them back, he had to be brave for his wife. Solemnly, he took the swaddled baby from her arms. She watched him curiously. He let out a long sigh, "I'm going to bring her back, Bethany."

A small gasp escaped the blonde who clutched her son to her tighter, "That's forbidden, D'Sool!"

He nodded solemnly, "I'll ask Isirah to bless her. It is all we can do, Bethany. After so many miscarriages, it's amazing you gave birth to twins. I will not loose another child."

Bethany reached out a hand, stroking the cold skin of her dead daughter, "Bring her back, D'Sool. Isirah must bring her back!"

He smiled and rushed out of the room, clutching the girl to his chest as he ran to the temple. When he saw the familiar stone monument, he carefully set the child on the shrine, falling to his knees in prayer. "Please! Bring back what has been lost to me!"

There was a moment of silence before a bright iridescent white light filled the room, momentarily blinding D'Sool. When it dimmed, he looked at the shrine and saw a beautiful woman floating in front of it, her face covered by a hood. "I-Isirah?" he managed to croak out.

_I am she. You ask of me something I can not do._

"Please. Bring her back to me. Please."

The woman let out a long breath, _I will give her the soul you crave to fill her body. But in exchange-_

D'Sool looked up, "What do you want?"

_The child will be bound to me. Her soul will become my soul and her flesh my flesh. Do you accept the terms of my contract?_

He nodded, "Yes, I accept the terms."

_Very well. I will warn you now that she will face many hardships in her life, for as the incarnate of the Light of Hope, her duty is first and foremost to the world. Are you sure you wish to go through with the deal?_

D'Sool barely gave it any thought before nodding again. In a flash of light, the spirit disappeared. Shakily, he pulled himself and looked at the child on top of the shrine. After a long minute of silence, her eyes flew open, revealing a pair of violet orbs. Eyes that no one human could have. She cried out and he scooped her up in his arms, "It's okay, Daddy's got you."

* * *

The bells in Notre Dome sang out in a beautiful chorus, echoing through all of Paris. If she had a moment to pause and admire the beautiful sound, she would have, but the footsteps behind her were all she could focus on. She dove into an alleyway, leaning against the wall and breathing heavily. This was proving to be a difficult task. It wasn't long before she was off again as she let adrenaline keep her moving. She cursed in a whisper when the wall of a dead end started to form in front of her. She glanced behind, seeing the angry mob gaining on her, their torches gleaming brightly in the darkness. "I'm not a witch!" she murmured quietly.

Groaning, she ran at the wall on her left, pushing off it and bouncing to the next wall. Once she was high enough to leap to the dead end wall, she did, landing with the grace of a cat. Without a second thought, she propelled herself forward, sinking into the cold water of a river. She wearily pushed herself up, the rush wearing off as she began rushing against the current of the small river. The water showed no mercy as it filled her boots and soaked her skirt.

After what seemed like hours, she stopped in a forest. She collapsed in a large hallow in a tree, curling up into a ball. She had lost everything when her family came to France with the explorers. Now, they were gone too and it was all because of a stupid slip-up. Silently, she pulled out her golden locket, looking at the portrait of her parents and siblings. She clenched a fist around it. It was all she had left of them. What was the point of running? Romen and Romay would find her eventually and destroy her. She let out a long sigh, "What can I possibly do? They'll simply find my energy wavelength and latch- That's it."

She closed her eyes, breathing in and out deeply. "I'll suppress my energy," she whispered to herself. "If I do that, Romen and Romay will also be weakened, they do feed off of my energy. Then, one day, someday, I'll reawaken..."

She drifted off as her body faded into suspended animation. It would be over 600 hundred years before she was revived by a certain boy by the name of Zak Saturday.


	2. Into the Woods

"Wait up, Fisk!"

Voices... It's been so long... Since there were voices... She could feel herself drifting in and out of consciousness. Her body ached all over and she couldn't move. "Hurry up, Zak!" another voice called out, slicing through the darkness.

The second voice was talking in a different language she could easily understand. It was Cryptid... "Where are we going anyways?" the first voice wondered aloud.

The two companions had stopped running and she could barely hear the crunch of leaves. Was it fall? Or had the leaves just been sitting so long they continuously covered the forest floor? Both were possible. She shouldn't be awake. She needed to stay asleep... Lost to the world... She saw two pairs of feet walk past her, one set clad in black boots and the other furry and- She closed her eyes, too much light. Suddenly, the first pair backed up, she could hear his steps coming closer instead of farther away. "Hey Fisk! I think I found something!"

Don't open your eyes! Don't open your eyes! "What is it?" 'Fisk' asked.

Suddenly, she heard the boy-did the Cryptid call him Zak?- stumbled back and fall on the ground. The sounds were so defined in her ears. "What's wrong, Zak?" the Cryptid called Fisk asked.

"I-It's a girl. Mom said this forest was deserted though. Something about the townsfolk being afraid of the witch that disappeared in here over six hundred years ago."

Before she could stop herself, she opened her eyes. "I'm not a witch!" she snapped, making the boy made the Cryptid cry out in surprise.

The last part registered in her head. _Six hundred years ago... _She sat abruptly, succeeding in slamming her head against a stray root in the tree. After letting out a long string of curses, she looked at the two spectators. "What's the matter with you? You ought to know better than to stare at a damsel you just met."

After a moment, the boy burst out laughing. She furrowed her brows in frustration, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You talk funny!" he exclaimed, rolling on the ground laughing.

She climbed out of the tree, standing to her full height, "_I _talk funny? Well you talk as if you were a buffoon locked in the king's court for his entertainment!"

Once again, the boy laughed, "You here that, Fisk. She used the word 'buffoon'!"

"She does talk a little strange," Fisk said a bit warily, glancing at the girl.

"I do not talk strange!" she exclaimed, stamping her foot.

The boy- Zak as she remembered-stopped laughing and looked at her seriously, "You can understand what he says?"

She took in this Zak boy's appearance. He appeared to be about thirteen with tan skin, salt and pepper hair and strange black eyes. He looked a little... Unusual... Then again, she was in position to call anyone unusual-looking. She herself had porcelain skin, long brown tendrils of chestnut brown hair that reached her waist, and of course her bright violet eyes. His clothes were what really interested her, however. He was wearing an orange and black jumpsuit of sorts. Strange...

After a moment, she nodded, "Of course I can understand him. Can't you?"

* * *

_Zak's POV_

Okay, I'm a little weirded out right now. The girl standing in front of me is-and this might sound really cliche-unlike any other girl I've ever seen. Besides the fact her hair was impossibly long and her clothes are more than a little out-dated, her eyes seemed to glow with infinite wisdom. Oh, and they were flippin' purple! Who has purple eyes?! They had to be contacts. Of course, they weren't and I knew that, I was just trying to keep my cool. Then, to make her even stranger, she can understand Fiskerton and speaks in old English. My biggest question was 'Why the hell was she sleeping in an abandoned forest?!'. After a moment, I did what any sensible sixteen year old boy would do when he was standing in front of a really cute girl, I held out my hand, "I'm Zak. Zak Saturday."

She stared at my hand warily, like she was thinking I was trying to poison her. And for all I knew, she did think that. What went on in a crazy person's head anyways? After a long and dramatic sigh, she gripped my hand in hers, "Kindle. Kindle G'r- Sinclair."

I cocked an eyebrow. She was about to say a different last name. But, being the gentleman- I'm not going to finish that sentence. Because I sure as hell wasn't a gentleman. Only old men and weirdos were gentlemen in this day and age. I dropped her hand, glancing at Fiskerton, who seemed to be in a trance of some sorts as he stared at Kindle. I could tell she was avoiding eye contact with him and I wondered why. "Fisk? Fiskerton? Fiskers?"

He finally snapped out of it and looked at me, "Is something wrong?"

Kindle suddenly cleared her throat, "I was wondering if you could tell me what year it is..."

I looked at her like she was crazy and she probably was. "It's 2010," he answered cautiously.

Her eyes widened slightly, but she nodded, "I see... Six hundred years..."

"What you mean six hundred years?" I asked.

She snapped out of thoughts, "Nothing! I mean absolutely nothing!"

I stared at her for a moment, contemplating whether to just leave her here or bring her to the airship. Mom would be a little surprised and- "Zak! Zak, honey?!"

I turned to see my mom coming into the clearing we were in. She saw me and gave an exasperated sigh of relief, "Thank goodness you boys are okay. You were sup-"

She broke of, seeing Kindle there, completely oblivious of my mom's arrival. Slowly, my mom inched towards Fiskerton and I. "Who is that?" she hissed to me.

I shrugged, "She said her name's Kindle."

"Kindle... That's what those townspeople said the witch was called."

"I'm not a witch!" Kindle exclaimed, gaining our attention. She smacked her forehead, "Really. You'd think that after six hundred years people would forget."

With a groan, she started to walk away. "Wait!" Mom called, causing Kindle to turn around.

"Yes?" she questioned impatiently, tapping her foot. When my mom didn't say anything, Kindle groaned again, "Look, I have some very important business to attend to, so I don't have much time to stand around and play games."

"Who are you?" Mom asked, getting ready to draw her sword.

Kindle sighed, "I wouldn't go for that weapon if I was you. It could be dangerous, can't have anyone getting hurt, now can we?"

Mom's hand was shaking over the hilt of the sword, like she wanted to grab it but couldn't. She glared at Kindle, "You are a witch!"

Once again, Kindle groaned, "What is with people and witches? I'm not a witch, plain and simple. Now put your hand down."

Almost immediately, my mom's hand fell to her side. I watched Kindle curiously as she turned to Fiskerton, "Could you detain them until I can get away?"

He nodded, "Of course."

"Fiskerton!" I yelled as my brother held both my mom and I too tightly to escape.

When I looked up into his eyes and saw that they were glowing white, kind of like how my eyes used to glow orange back when I used my own powers. I looked back at Kindle, staring blankly as she tore her skirt along the bottom and wrapped the fabric around her arm. I struggled to get out Fisk's grip along with Mom as I helplessly watched Kindle sprint off into the forest. What the hell was she?!

Finally, after what felt like an hour, Fiskerton let us go. Mom started yelling at him, not noticing his confused expression. I put a hand on her arm, "Mom, I think that girl has powers like mine and she used it to control Fisk. It's not his fault."

My mom looked at me, "We have to go after her! I think she can control people and she may be dangerous."

"We'll never catch up to her, Mom. She's probably too far gone."

"Sorry," Fiskerton muttered.

"It's not your fault," Mom said quietly. "She seems to have a lot of power. I wonder what she meant by business to take care of though..."


	3. Three Years Later

**_Attention!: _**_Okay, I changed it up a little. Kindle and Zak met before the whole Kur thing. So, now it's set three years later when Zak's 16._

* * *

_Three years later..._

Zak easily pushed his way through the crowds, pausing only once to catch his breath. Sometimes, being a Secret Saturday was difficult. He wasn't complaining though, it beats being Kur anyways. Right now, his focus was on a Cryptid running rampage through Paris. According to the lady in that old shop, it was a small kangaroo rat with two huge ears that could jump hundreds of feet into the air. He slowly turned into the alley he saw the strange creature run into, pausing to let his eyes adjust to the sudden shaded darkness. The last time he had been in Paris, he had met a strange girl with strange powers. Of course, he hadn't seen her since that day, but the memory was still imprinted on his mind. In fact, he had started having dreams about her every single night. He thought he might even be falling in love with her, but that's crazy. Right?

He saw the small Cryptid clinging onto a trash can, it's face buried into the rubbish. It glanced up at Zak, it's eyes glowing iridescently in the dim lighting. "It's okay," Zak said, stepping towards it. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"It's not nice to lie," another voice answered.

At first, he thought the Cryptid had spoken and stared it blankly until he realized the voice had come from the other side of the alley. He turned, facing a silhouetted figure sitting on top of a dumpster. He assumed it was a girl by the build of her body and the fact she seemed to be observing her fingernails. "I'm not lying," he said defensively.

The girl ignored him as the kangaroo rat Cryptid bounded over to her, landing softly on her lap. Zak wished he could make out the girl's features, but it was too dark in the alley to anything more than a few feet in front of him. The girl suddenly stood up, making it easier to make out more of her figure. She jumped down in front of him, "It's been a while, Zak Saturday."

"How do you know my name?" he questioned, keeping his guard up.

She stroked the kangaroo rat in her arms as she circled him, "I'm surprised you don't remember me."

"Am I supposed to?" he asked as he also began circling her, keeping his eyes firmly locked on her silhouette.

"Of course."

"What's your name? It'll help me remember."

"But where's the fun in that?"

"Is this supposed to fun?"

"Yes."

"What do you want from me?"

"It's not what _I_ want from you, it's what you want from me."

"And what's that?"

"Power."

Zak stopped, surprised. The girl also stopped, watching him. "Why would I want power?" he asked.

"We all want power. Your's just happens to be a power you had but lost."

"What do you mean?"

"Three simple letters that strike fear into people's hearts. K-U-R. Ring a bell?"

"Kur," Zak breathed quietly.

"Yes, Kur," she confirmed.

"I don't want to be Kur again."

"Well, seeing as your soul and essence is that of Kur, I don't think you have much of a choice."

"I always have a choice."

"Destiny never gives a choice. Zak Saturday, you are a Kur and there is no way to deny it."

"I'm not Kur any more though."

"You are. Zak Saturday, Kur, it doesn't make a difference, you're still the same person. Kur at the moment is locked within your soul. If you keep denying it, all it will do is hurt you. Eventually, your soul will die until you are nothing more than an empty shell."

She was standing a few inches in front of him, but it was still difficult for him to make out the features in his shock. "All you have to do is embrace your gift, Zak. You have to trust in yourself."

"What if I don't want to?"

"I'm not giving you a choice. I need your help. Only you can help me."

She grabbed both of his hands. His hands were larger, but he could instantly feel warmth running through him. In the dim light, he could now see her violet eyes. "Kindle?" he whispered.

She didn't reply, "Please?"

"I don't think I can do it."

"Not by yourself. I'll help you though."

"How?"

She leaned in closer and touched her lips with his own. Warmth instantly rushed through his body and for a moment, it seemed like the universe had stopped. She pulled away and Zak fainted under the sudden rush of power. She gently leaned him against the wall, pushing some hair out of his face and letting her fingers linger on his forehead. She heard footsteps approaching and sighed, "Come find me, Zak. We are all humanity has left."

* * *

Drew Saturday did a double take when she saw her son unconscious in an alleyway, a small smile on his face. No one else was in sight. She knelt down, "Zak, honey?"

Zak only mumbled a single word, "Kindle..."


End file.
